For over two decades, Harvard institutions have made major collaborative contributions to clinical AIDS research, ranging from seminal studies of HIV pathogenesis to the design and conduct of critical antiretroviral clinical trials. The proposed Harvard CFAR Clinical Core will combine the best elements of the current P/F/S CFAR Clinical Core with those of the DFCI/BIDMC/CH CFAR, to provide a bridge for translational research among clinical and laboratory investigators at participating institutions. Important aims of the HMS CFAR Clinical Core will be: 1. To provide optimal access to clinical and translational research for HIV-infected individuals. Integrated efforts will involve outreach and education for underserved populations in order to improve recruitment to, participation in, and retention in clinical investigative studies. These efforts will take place both locally and internationally. 2. To improve coordination among clinical research databases among participating institutions, and to utilize these databases to facilitate integrated research projects in major areas of CFAR interest, including outcomes research, pathogenesis studies, and therapy and vaccine trials. 3. To develop a coordinated specimen repository system among participating institutions and a readily accessible mechanism to obtain specimens for important investigative studies. 4. To provide facilitative support for major clinical research programs across CFAR institutions including those in metabolic complications of HIV infection, primary HIV infection, behavioral approaches to therapy, and HIV/hepatitis virus co-infections.